


Not Comfortable

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Minki comes home with an earache.





	Not Comfortable

Nu'est thanked the stars that their schedules ended early tonight, which meant they had the night free that led to their day off. All four of them had rushed inside, eager to start their proposed movie marathon.  

"Hyung...?" Minki called out to JR who was in the kitchen, looking for snacks the boys will surely want.  

"Hmm?" Jr turned around and concern marred his features when he saw Minki. 

"Is everything ok?" 

"My ears hurt hyung," he whined, hand gingerly cupped his right ear.  

"Maybe hyung's singing broke your eardrum!" Dongho joked as he walked in with a laugh. JR laughed and hits him with a nearby spoon. 

"Come here, let me see," he waved Minki over and proceeded to check his ear.  

"I don't know what to look for but everything looks ok. Why don't you take some painkillers and nap on the couch while we watch the movie," he turned Minki around and gently pushed him towards the living room.  

It didn't take long for Minki to fall asleep after he took medication, head laying on Aron's shoulder. Without a thought, Aron moved his arm and wrapped it around Minki, hand rubbing his sides.  

"Oh is he asleep already?" JR whispered out and Aron only hummed a response. Dongho, with tired eyes got up and wrapped a blanket around Minki's frame.  

"He looks flushed..." he mumbled as he sat back down.  

"He's probably just exhausted," Aron answered, fingers ran itself through Minki's locks.  

In the next few hours, Minki went from laying his head on Aron's shoulder to laying it on his lap. His earache went up a notch, which made it uncomfortable for him. He kept squirming and moving in his spot and Aron watched him with concern.  

"Minki-yah..." Aron called out to him, shaking him. "Minki-yah..." Minki stirred with a mumble and stared blearily at Aron.  

"H-hyung...?" Minki looked a little out of it, his eyes glassy.  

"Why don’t you go to bed, we're about to head to bed soon anyways," Aron told him with a small smile. Minki blinked at him and slowly got up, taking time to get his bearings back. After a few moments, Minki got up and shuffled to his room. Some half hour later, the movie finished and everyone except JR went to bed. When Aron walked into his shared room with Minki, he could see the younger shuffling about on his bed, looking uncomfortable even in his sleep. Aron climbed into his bed and tried to get some sleep. He did get some sleep, but constant groaning from Minki woke him up. He turned around and stared at the other side of the room, eyes blearily looked at the time; 12:10. About the same time he got himself up, JR knocked on the door and walked in.  

"Is he ok?" He whispered as he walked to Minki's bed.  

"I don't know..." Aron sat on the edge of Minki's bed and shook him awake.  

"Minki-yah...wake up..." Minki let out a sob before he blinked his eyes open.  

"Minki-yah, how are you feeling?" He asked as JR played with his hair. Minki whimpered.  

"It hurts hyung..." He answered, unconsciously shuffling into JR's hold.  

"Aron hyung, he's got a fever," JR whispered to him. Aron reached out and felt Minki's forehead.  

"You're really warm, why don't we take you to the hospital hmm? They'll have stronger medication for you," Aron told his youngest, who at this stage wasn't coherent.  

"I'll get his coat and things, be right back," Aron said, before he got up to get said things. JR stayed, fingers carding through Minki's hair again, his other hand gently rubbed circles on his chest. Minki stayed as still as possible but whimpers left his lips. Aron came back some time later, hands full of things.  

"Here, let's warm you up," he said as he held out Minki's jacket. JR helped him sit up and carefully pulled the jacket on him. Aron heped him with his shoes and with a hat on, they were ready to leave. Both Aron and JR help Minki to his feet and to the car outside.  

"Jonghyun-ah...you stay here in case Dongho wakes up...I'll keep you updated," Aron told JR before he nodded and went back inside.  

Aron drove slowly to the hospital and when they got there, Minki was sat down and Aron signed him in. Even with the decrease number of patients, it still took them an hour to wait for a nurse to call for Minki. By that time, he had fallen asleep on Aron's shoulder, so the older had to wake him.  

"Minki-yah...time to wake up," he called out to Minki, who woke up and blinked at the brightness of the room. Aron watched as Minki got up by himself, and he got up straight after, only to reach his arms out to catch Minki as he swayed on his feet and looked as if he was going to fall to the floor. From then, he made sure to hold onto his younger member and lead him to wherever the nurse was taking them. The nurse led them to a cubicle and left them with a 'sit down on the bed, someone will be with you shortly'. 

It wasn't long before another nurse came in with a clipboard.  

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Minki tried to explain the pain he was feeling and Aron piped in whenever he needed to, and from there the nurse began her checks, ending with a check in the ear Minki felt most pain.  

"Hmm, looks like you have an ear infection, nothing too serious. I will write you up a prescription, which you can fill in the morning. For now, I will give you the medication, just a couple of drops in your ear and that should help you until the morning," the nurse explained, then when Aron gave a nod of understanding, she left the cubicle to get the medication. When she came back, she had a small bottle in her hands.  

"Minki-ssi...I want you to tilt your head to the side so I can put a few drops of this in. Can you do that?" Minki nodded his head slightly and titled his head. The nurse uncapped the bottle and carefully dripped the liquid in, her hand gently held Minki's face to keep it still, and only tilting it back to straight when she was sure the liquid had settled.  

"There, all done. Now, you can go home and rest," she said to Minki with a small smile. Then she directed her eyes to Aron.  

"This medication will also help with his fever, when you've filled out the prescription, he needs two or three drops in her ear and make sure he keeps his head tilted for a few more seconds so that the liquid has time to settle in. If he starts to feel more pain, give him more drops, come back in if it gets more worse," she explained to him and he nodded.  

"Thank you, I'll make sure he takes his medication," she handed Aron the prescription note then left the cubicle, leaving the once closed curtains, open.  

"Let's get you home Minki-yah..." Aron bundled Minki up again and helped him off the bed, and out into the car.  

When they arrived home, JR was in the living room waiting, with a bleary eyed Dongho. At the sound of them walking in, JR immediately got up and greeted them at the door. He helped Aron with getting Minki inside as he silently noted that the fever was still there. He walked him to the living room and Dongho took over, leading him back to his room.  

"What did the doctor say?" JR asked Aron as he put away the prescription in a safe place for the morning.  

"He has an ear infection, the nurse gave him some drops for it. But we'll have to fill in his prescription in the morning," Aron told him with a small sigh.  

"Right...I guess there's not a lot we can do now until the morning," JR turned around and walked over to Minki and Aron's bedroom –with Aron following behind him- to check on Minki. They walked in, only to find both Minki and Dongho asleep, in Minki's bed. 

"Want to bunk in with me tonight Hyunnie?" 


End file.
